plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Blueberry
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Electric Blueberry. BRL: R$14,05 EU: €6.24 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $10.99 ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text/PvZ2 = Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." |costume1/PvZ2 = ElectricBlueberryCostume |costume2/PvZ2 = ElectricBlueberryCostume2 |image/PvZ2C = Electric Blueberry2C.png |box title/PvZ2C = 电击蓝莓 |translate/PvZ2C = Electric Blueberry |caption/PvZ2C = Electric Blueberry can deal great damage to zombies in a certain range. |sun/PvZ2C = 150 |rarity/PvZ2C = Super-Rare |recharge/PvZ2C = Fast |damage/PvZ2C = Massive |toughness/PvZ2C = Normal |special/PvZ2C = Can attack any zombie in a 1x7 area, dealing 400 damage per shot |shot damage/PvZ2C = 400 damage per shot |range/PvZ2C = 7x1 |bites/PvZ2C = 300 damage per shot |unlocked/PvZ2C = Collecting 10 Electric Blueberry Puzzle Pieces |flavor text/PvZ2C = |-|Chinese = 电击蓝莓为自己既能够保持中性又能够带电的能力感到无比自豪，“我喜欢让僵尸们不断推测我的行踪”，她说道，“僵尸们总是在被我的闪电劈得四分五裂的时候惊叹道，‘天哪，我可没看见那玩意儿向我劈来！’” |-|English = Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." }} Electric Blueberry is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 thematically tied to Side B of Neon Mixtape Tour. She was first showcased in Piñata Parties advertising the aforementioned world update. She was released in the international version on September 15, 2015 and also was released in late August 2015 in the Chinese version alongside Sky City as a monthly special plant. Approximately every 12 seconds, Electric Blueberry creates a thundercloud that has 55% chance to target a normal zombie, 40% for a unique zombie, or 5% for a Gargantuar on the lawn (1x7 area in the Chinese version) and electrocutes it with a blast of lightning, dealing 5000 damage in one lightning strike or doing 400 damage in the Chinese version. If there are no targets available, the cloud will just disappear. The chance of her to target stronger zombies increases through level upgrades. She will not attack destructible grid items. Origins Electric Blueberry is based on the blueberry, a plant from the Cyanococcus section of Vaccinium. Her name is possibly a pun for the musical genre "electric blues," a type of blues music that uses electrical amplification, given that the plant is attached with Neon Mixtape Tour and therefore its 1980's theme. It could also be a pun on the color of the same name. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Electric Blueberry will quickly produce a thundercloud with no visual distinction from normal ones. However, this cloud can target up to three zombies before fading; if there are no zombies on the lawn, the cloud will fade away in an identical manner to regular ones. Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, Electric Blueberry's targeting will change to target a Gargantuar 20% of the time, a normal zombie 30% of the time, and other zombies 50% of the time - the same as any Electric Blueberry that has been upgraded to Level 10. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed The thundercloud now stuns zombies briefly. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Electric Blueberry is undoubtedly a very powerful plant, being one of the few plants capable of instantly killing a full-health Gargantuar. However, the length of time she takes to make a cloud, alongside the very slow recharge speed and the randomization of the targeted zombies, make it hard to plant enough Electric Blueberries to be used on her own for harder levels, although Imitater can be used to partially remedy the recharge problem. Therefore, Electric Blueberry should be used as a secondary attack plant to deal with high health targets. Do not use this as your primary offense. Electric Blueberry pairs particularly well with: *Strong defensive plants like Tall-nut. *Multi-targeting plants that can quickly defeat weaker enemies such as Phat Beet, Snapdragon, and Laser Bean. Electric Blueberry is a powerful choice in Last Stand levels, since her recharge speed is no longer a concern and the plant herself is relatively cheap, allowing several to be planted at a time. She works best in levels like Far Future - Day 22 where zombies are not in such large numbers and have a large amount of health instead, but it is difficult to use on her own in levels like Wild West - Day 18 where extremely large numbers of weak zombies spawn during the level. Take note that two strikes from Electric Blueberry are needed in order for an Electric Blueberry to take down a full health Jurassic Gargantuar. The Jurassic Gargantuar has more health than the damage the plant deals, though Jurassic Gargantuar will launch its Jurassic Imp. Take note that Citron's big plasma's damage is somewhat considered more powerful than the thunder cloud, since it can instantly destroy a Jurassic Gargantuar as it deals 6000 DPS to that zombie. Electric Blueberry can also be a counter to Surfer Zombie, as she will instantly kill him and destroy his surfboard regardless if he is on shore or in the water. Despite this, Electric Blueberry isn't very reliable as she will usually target basic zombies. Because of this, it is recommended to plant large groups of these so there is a greater chance of electrocuting the Surfer Zombies. '''Avoid' using Electric Blueberry in fast-paced levels with a lot of zombies, like the ones listed below. This is because Electric Blueberry can only target one zombie at a time and sleeps for 12 seconds, so use other offensive plants. These levels are considered very fast-paced: *Pirate Seas - Day 22 *Wild West - Day 18 *Lost City - Day 12 *Lost City - Day 30 *Big Wave Beach - Day 13 *Big Wave Beach - Day 15 *Big Wave Beach - Day 30 *Frostbite Caves - Day 11 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21 *Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 30 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 25 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 26 *Jurassic Marsh - Day 30 *Modern Day - Day 4 *Modern Day - Day 7 *Modern Day - Day 12 *Modern Day - Day 21 *Modern Day - Day 26 *Modern Day - Day 29 *Modern Day - Day 30 *Later levels of most Endless Zones Electric Blueberry is similar to the Witch Hazel and the Caulipower, as they all instantly-kill zombies and have a slow recharge. Use this plant in a similar way as to how you would use them. Each plant has a 50 higher sun cost than the previous one, but has enhanced abilities. Take this in count, as the 50 sun may be able to be produced easily, therefore allowing you to plant a more powerful version. When using Electric Blueberry in Arena, use other offensive plants since massive hordes of zombies come, meaning crowd control to complement Electric Blueberry's deadly single target attacks. Winter Melons and Dusk Lobbers work well. Chinese version In the Chinese version, it is strongly recommended to level up Electric Blueberry to Level 3 or above before using her, because a Level 1 or 2 Electric Blueberry still cannot kill Level 3 or 4, or even Level 1 or 2 zombies effectively. Gallery Trivia *When she attempts to kill a Jurassic Gargantuar, two strikes will be needed to kill him. This is because she deals 5000 damage per shot and the Jurassic Gargantuar has 5400 health. The cloud will remain on which a second zap will be conducted. *It is possible in Arena for the storm cloud to not kill the tagets in one hit; in which case, the cloud will keep attacking the zombie until it is destroyed, usually fast enough to nullify this issue. *When using Plant Food, her thunder cloud will disappear when there are no zombies on the lawn, even though Lightning Reed's cloud does not. *Before the 4.0 update, when she electrocuted a flying Bug Zombie, only the bug would die. **This also happened in the 4.7.1 update. The Chinese version still has this bug. *She and A.K.E.E.'s seeds when bouncing cannot kill Imp Cannons as neither of them can hit zombies that have not fully entered the lawn, and Imp Cannon is considered by the game to be such. *A glitch can occur if her cloud targets a zombie protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow. As the rainbow grants invulnerability, the cloud will continue to produce lightning until Glitter Zombie is killed. *Her cloud can sometimes target a zombie that has lost its head but whose health points are not fully drained. *In the Chinese version, the player cannot choose her in the fight with Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, but she can be chosen in other boss levels. *She, Chard Guard, Chomper, Blooming Heart and Hot Date all make sounds in the Almanac. In Electric Blueberry's case, an electrical, crackling sound can be heard. *She cannot release storm clouds when affected by Boombox Zombie. *Tapping on her seed packet during a level will cause it to play one of her idle sound effects. In this case, an electric, crackling sound is heard. *When she is watered in the Zen Garden, her animation consists of her moving her head violently, due to the reaction between electricity and water. See also *Lightning Reed *Neon Mixtape Tour ru:Электрическая_Голубика Category:Premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fila-mint Family plants Category:Electric plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Immobilizing plants